


Truth or Dare

by mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, just a lot of fluff, obviously peter and mj aren't dating, peter is awkward and we love him for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie/pseuds/mamabaguetteandtheboulangerie
Summary: It's just truth or dare, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 58





	Truth or Dare

"It's just truth or dare, what could go wrong?" Those were the famous last words Y/N had thought to herself when she first agreed to this, but she now deeply regretted the decision that her 12-minute-ago self had made. 

It had started out fine. MJ, Ned, Peter, herself and Betty doing all the usually stupid stuff that one does during the game like eating an entire spoonful of horseradish, asking about everyone's most embarrassing moments or talking in a different voice for the entire time (Peter had an impressive British accent). So yeah, everything was going great. That was until Betty picked Y/N as her next victim. 

“Alright Y/N, truth or dare?”

“Truth I guess.”

“BOR-ING” MJ yelled from her blanket cocoon across the room.

“No no no this could be good,” Betty smiled devilishly.

Y/N should have known what was coming, the girl had been overly invested in her love life for the past 6 months, and quiet frankly, it was getting kind of annoying. 

“So… who was your first kiss and what was it like?”

The whole group exploded into laughter but Y/N just groaned. 

“That’s not fair! That’s two questions in one!” She exclaimed 

“Dude,” Ned shouted above everyone else, “I had to eat a spoonful of horseradish, my nose literally feels like it's on fire. This is totally fair.”

Y/N’s mind went into overdrive. The fact of the matter was that she hadn’t her first kiss yet, heck she hadn’t even been asked on a date. She was 17 and she hadn’t even been asked on a date. Not one. There was nothing wrong with that, right? She certainly wasn't ashamed of it. I mean who cares? There was still plenty of time so what’s the rush! Besides, these were her best friends so it's not like they were going to judge her or anything... but they had all had theirs and she… Well, she hadn’t. 

“Oh come on Y/N! Just tell us already!” MJ pressed, “Who was your first kiss?”

Y/N groaned again pulling a pillow closer up to her chest.

“Was it really that bad?” Peter asked, breaking from his accent for the first time that night.

“Well,” she started, clearing her throat, “the thing is, I haven’t exactly had my first kiss yet.” 

The entire room looked at her incredulously.

“You’re kidding right? Didn’t you have a thing with Ethan?” Peter asked.

“Nope. It was too awkward so we left it as friends.” Mentally she noted that part of the reason she hadn’t gone out with Ethan was because she had feelings for Peter but she would never tell them that, not in a million years. 

“Anyways,” she started, quickly trying to move the game along, “MJ, truth or dare.”

To her surprise, the group basically left it at that, aside from the fact that she felt like someone kept on staring at her.

Her phone rang at around 11. It was her parents telling her it was time to head on home. 

“Yo, guys I gotta head on home but I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?”

Peter practically tripped over his own feet trying to stand up.

“I’ll walk you home.” 

Y/N was stunned to say the least. This was Peter Parker. One of her best friends... And crush. This wasn’t the first time they’d hung out, and besides she only lived a few blocks away so it really wasn’t that big of a deal to her to walk home alone.

“If that’s ok with you I mean you obviously know the way but if you just wanted some-” 

“Peter,” she cut him off acting off of pure instinct and not at all minding the company, “I’d love it if you walked me home.” 

“I- wait really? I- um ok, let’s go.” Peter grabbed a sweatshirt and called to May that he would be back in a few minutes. Luckily, Y/N didn’t notice the winks and thumbs up shot to Peter from the rest of their friends. 

The two started outside, making light conversation until they reached Y/N’S apartment door. 

“Well this is me,” she said. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, right?”

“Wait, Y/N, before you go in, can I ask you something?” 

“Depends.”

“Were you being honest earlier, have you seriously never been kissed?” 

“Yeah I’m 17 and I’ve never been kissed, kinda pathetic I know.” 

Peter took a deep breath, “Would you like to change that?”

Y/N blushed a bright crimson “Would I what?”

“Would you, maybe, like to kiss me?”

“No no no I understood I just can’t believe you're asking me. Like I would love to-”

Before she could finish what she was saying Peter cut her off with short, sweet, peck on the lips. It was nothing big or fancy, it didn't have to be. This was her crush and classmate, Peter Parker and he had just kissed her. 

He pulled away and Y/N couldn’t quite tell but she thought she saw a light blush creep up his cheeks. 

“I'm so sorry I should have let you finish, I should have told you earlier that I liked you, I should have asked you out a long time ago, and if you don’t totally hate me, I’d love to take you out now, but if you do then then I totally understand and we can just pretend that this never happened.” 

At this point Peter was speaking so fast that Y/N could barely keep up, “Wait wait wait, what did you just ask me?”

Peter took a deep breath, it was now or never, “I was wondering if you- if you would maybe like to, uh, go out with me. Next friday. To the movies. I’ll pay.”

Y/N wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't just dreaming but through her excitement managed to come up with a response, “Yeah. I’d love that. So I’ll see you next Friday?”

“Uh yeah, yes, for sure. It’s a date." Peter started down the steps before suddenly turning to face Y/N again, "And just so we’re clear, I really like you. Like, a lot.”

“Well you just kissed me and then asked me out so I sure hope you do” She said, smiling as the shock slowly started to ware off.

Peter grinned, “Right. Well um.. Bye I guess, see you tomorrow.”

“Hey Pete, just for the record, I really like you too.” And with that she turned to go inside, still not quiet believing what had happened.


End file.
